


Crossed Lines

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Just general bitchiness, M/M, Mechanic Jesse McCree, No name calling, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Sassy Hanzo, So some of what Hanzo says can be taken as transphobic, So there's another warning, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, i guess, light homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: There's a new face at the PTA meeting Hanzo and McCree decide to attend. Hanzo puts the woman in her place after she steps out of line.(Let it be known that that this story doesn't have any homophobic name calling, but there is implied hatred towards homosexuals from a character. Not to mention that the way Hanzo handles the situation might be seen as somewhat childish by some of you, so fair warning if you decide to read.)





	Crossed Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell y'all other than the fact that I came up with this oneshot based solely on the fact that what Hanzo does in this story is what I want to do whenever someone is being a colossal asshole towards anyone who isn't straight or their original sex. Part of me is still hesitant to even post this because of the topic it surrounds, but here you go. I apologize to anyone who deems this insensitive and will take it down if necessary.

While growing up, Hanzo was taught all kinds of manners and brought up to act like a gentleman who knew his way around a business deal. The way he was supposed to act was figuratively pounded into him by his father and the family elders who wanted to make sure the first born son in line to become head of the company wasn't going to be a loud-mouthed degenerate. That meant that Hanzo knew exactly what he should and shouldn't say when certain situations arose.

 

However, whether or not he actually used the discipline he was taught to keep his mouth shut was an entirely different matter.

 

In hindsight, there really was no use in getting angry the way he did. He knew people had their own opinions and that some just weren't going to change no matter how much the world around them did. Then again, there were some lines you just didn't cross no matter what, so looking back, Hanzo can't help but feel his actions are entirely justified.

 

Even if he went off in front of his children's teachers as well as the other parents who, if they had heard him, did nothing to stop his rampage (which was a smart move).

 

A PTA meeting that was being held at the school Jennifer and Kou attended wanted to get as many parents as possible in on the ideas and execution of future fundraisers. Basically everyone was invited to visit the school around two on a Sunday so they could come up with new and exciting ways to earn the school money and the children prizes. Hanzo and McCree didn't think there was any harm in going since they had been to a couple before and made friends with almost everyone they met (the same people they invite to parties and vice versa). Granted, the elder Shimada was still annoyed at the moms who looked at his husband like he was a piece of fruit, ripe for picking, but he trusted McCree to make it clear that he was a married, faithful man if they tried anything.

 

So when they arrived at the school, the kids having been taken as well since they didn't have the time to drop off Kou and Jennifer at someone else's house, Hanzo expected the usual. He expected Principal Hartley to greet the parents who would mingle with the teachers, Stacy to bring her delicious home recipe of lemon squares, Dianne to be the one to come up with the most ideas for future fundraisers, and so forth. What Hanzo didn't expect when he walked into the classroom void of desks so people could have room to stand was the new face talking to some of the moms and being somewhat loud. The unfamiliar face looked as if she had just stepped off the red carpet or something similar, a long, flowing light pink dress hugging her body and trying to accentuate the curves she had. Her brown hair was up in a neat bun that was no doubt being held together with bobby pins and at least one can of hairspray while her makeup was that of soft colors and barely applied. 

 

She was a very beautiful woman, but something about her didn't sit right with Hanzo. Nonetheless, he would at least try to be friendly to this new face and see if that unsettled feeling was just the elder Shimada's old habits of always watching his back returning to haunt him or not. So he walked into the room like nothing was wrong, Kou in his arms and Jennifer holding onto one of McCree's hands as they followed him in. Immediately, the family was greeted by Principal Hartley and the history teacher Mrs. Rosenberg who welcomed and thanked them for attending while discreetly pointing to the tray of Stacy’s lemon squares placed on a table near the far wall. Hanzo decided it would be best for his husband to take the children and get them and him a little treat which was done without complaint. The elder Shimada would continue to talk with the Principal and teachers while covertly keeping an eye on his family who was eagerly making their way over to the table and being greeted by other parents.

 

Everything had been normal and calm then with Hanzo having a nice conversation with Principal Hartley, who keeps insisting he and McCree just call the man James, when he heard his husband's name being said. The elder Shimada wasn't about to be rude and ignore the Principal, but he ended up splitting his attention between James and the new woman now having a conversation with the English teacher, Katie.

 

“His name is McCree?” That's obviously the unfamiliar woman he hasn't met yet.

 

“Jesse McCree, actually. We just call him McCree so we don't get him confused with our Science teacher.” Hanzo hears a contemplative hum, one that sounds too much like the woman is interested in the mechanic.

 

“So he's one of the parents?” The elder Shimada imagines Katie is nodding, but he doesn't see it, so he doesn't know for sure.

 

“He is, and those are his children. Absolute angels, and very smart. They might end up skipping a grade soon.” There's a pause in the conversation before the woman speaks again, apparently not at all interested in the academic achievements of Hanzo's children.

 

“So does he have a wife? I'm assuming so since I can see a ring.” There's another pause, one that makes the elder Shimada think that Katie is trying to figure out whether or not she should tell the woman that McCree doesn't have a wife, but a husband.

 

“No, he doesn't have a wife, per se.” Another hum, but this one sounding curious.

 

“So he wears that ring to throw off women, hm? Keep them from asking for a date.” Katie seems to pause again.

 

“Uh, no. He's happily married to Mr. Shimada.” Hanzo can't help but hold back a flinch at such a formal name since that's how he remembers his father being addressed. Thankfully, he refrains from showing any discomfort in front of James who is none the wiser to the elder Shimada's lack of attention to what they're discussing. That's why he's still able to focus on the conversation about his husband and he notices the pause is much longer this time.

 

“Mister?” Hanzo can feel it, the sets of eyes that find him among the people in the room, and he doesn't doubt Katie has just pointed him out to the woman. The elder Shimada doesn't give away the fact that he knows they're staring or give any indication he's been listening the entire time. The gazes stay there for quite a bit before they vanish and Hanzo thinks he can relax for the time being until he hears the conversation take a sharp turn.

 

“You mean those children have two fathers?” The elder Shimada can hear the sharp tone of the words, one he has heard before a few times while perusing the aisles at the grocery stores. He usually ignores them for the sake of his children, and Hanzo is sure McCree does the same, and knows there's no point in starting an argument since all that's ever been whispered about between strangers was his sexuality. However, the way she said  _ children  _ doesn't exactly sit right with Hanzo.

 

“Yes, they do. Both of them are very good fathers and so nice.” The Japanese man refrains from cracking a smile at Katie’s high opinion of himself and McCree. Thing is, that urge to smile fades fast with what he hears next.

 

“Now I just feel sorry for those kids.” Hanzo can feel the way his throat tightens and how his stomach drops. His breathing actually stops for a second (or maybe more, he can't tell) as he continues listening to the woman speak.

 

“Growing up without a mother? And being brought up by someone who looks like they belong on the streets. Those poor children are going to grow up all wrong. Hasn't anyone tried to contact Social Services?” Hanzo can't believe what he's hearing. He also can't help the unyielding rage building rapidly as the woman's words repeat in his mind. It's one thing when the elder Shimada is the target of scrutiny and judgment, but to speak in such a way about his children? Hanzo feels like he's going to explode with anger, and before he knows it, the Japanese man is politely excusing himself and walking away from James who looks confused. He begins walking towards Katie and the woman he wants to throttle, noting that the teacher is staring at the other in utter shock with her eyebrows drawn together in either disgust or anger. She looks like she's about to tell the woman off, but her mouth doesn't even move once she notices Hanzo who's already a few steps away. Her eyebrows change to that of what he interprets as fear which he thinks might be the case when she takes a small step back.

 

The elder Shimada then wonders if he looks as angry as he feels. That must be the case because when the woman who realizes the teacher hasn't said a word sees Katie is looking behind her, she herself moves to look and her eyes go wide. Hanzo now stands in front of her, a few inch height difference forcing his eyes down into hers, and they stand in silence for what feels like ages. Suddenly, the elder Shimada slowly cracks a smile that she watches warily while he speaks.

 

“I do believe I have not gotten your name, miss.” The woman flicks her eyes over to Katie who appears to find the cup of water in her hands much more interesting before they move back to Hanzo's so she can reply.

 

“Olivia.” The smile on the Japanese man's face doesn't disappear as he once again tries to make the woman uncomfortable by staring for too long until he speaks.

 

“I am Hanzo. Hanzo McCree-Shimada, as you have already heard.” He watches the way Olivia’s eyes try to go wider as realization seems to dawn on her that the man heard the  _ entire  _ conversation.

 

“The man you were so interested in is my husband who, from what I can see, is far too good for someone of your caliber.” Hanzo continues watching the small changes in Olivia’s expression, so he doesn't miss her eyebrows drawing together in offense.

 

“Of course, there is also the matter of being able to keep his attention both in and out of the bedroom which I highly doubt you could accomplish either with how desperate you are being for attention.” As if trying to find some sort of shield, Olivia once again looks at Katie who still refuses to look at what's taking place in front of her. However, Hanzo notices the teacher biting her lip in a poor attempt at holding back a smile, so he decides to finish up since the number of people who have tuned in is steadily rising.

 

“At least I am now certain you are a woman since it seems you lack the balls to talk about someone to their face. I was not sure because of all the hair above your lips, but now I am.” Immediately, Olivia brings up a hand to brush her fingers over the skin under her nose as if Hanzo's words alone had made her sprout a full-grown moustache. Of course, nothing was there, so her hand quickly dropped as her mouth opened, no doubt about to tell off the elder Shimada until he spoke first with a final warning.

 

“You do not know me, so do  _ not  _ assume anything about my family or I ever again.  _ Especially _ my children because you will find that a woman scorned does not compare to the fury I will have and the hell I will bring. Do you understand me?” Olivia seems to have entirely forgotten all about being insulted and instead appears downright terrified as she slowly nods. Hanzo's smile that had disappeared a few moments earlier returns and he gives Katie a brief nod in greeting before walking over to the wall where McCree, Jennifer, and Kou are standing with the art teacher, Mr. Ramos. None of them seem the wiser about the figurative mauling that just took place, but that apparently isn't the case. Once McCree's arm is around Hanzo's waist and the conversations that had stopped to listen to Olivia be put in her place start up again, the younger man leans in to where only his husband can hear.

 

“Couldn't have said it better myself, sugar.”

 

Hanzo just grins, not at all worried about any backlash that might be caused by his little stunt because he knows there will be none.

**Author's Note:**

> ....hell hath no fury like a Hanzo whose children you just insulted. Thank God he doesn't have the dragons in this particular AU.


End file.
